mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Opalescence/Gallery
Season one Opal balancing act S1E14.png|Suited For Success Opal and Fluttershy hugging S1E17.png|Stare Master Rarity and Opal exit the boutique S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Opalescence S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Opalescence yowling S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Opalescence notices toy mouse gone S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Opal drinking a bowl of milk S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Season three Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Opal scratching the curtain S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Opalescence in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Rarity and Opalescence S4E01.png Opalescence unamused S4E01.png Maud Pie Rarity "anything suitable to wear" S4E18.png Mane 6 and their pets looking S4E18.png Opal licking her foot S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png The pets tired S4E18.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Rarity "I should probably go talk to her" S4E19.png Rarity and Opal listening to Sweetie ranting inside her room S4E19.png Rarity "Perhaps waiting would be best" S4E19.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy watching the play S4E21.png Angel and Opal as Celestia and Luna S4E21.png Opal trying to attack Angel S4E21.png Angel "defeats" Opal S4E21.png Owlowiscious carrying Opal S4E21.png Opal lying on the "moon" S4E21.png Owlowiscious accidentally hits the "moon" S4E21.png Spike saves Opal S4E21.png The "moon" rolling S4E21.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy with Opal and Angel S4E21.png Twilight "Pinkie, stop rapping!" S4E21.png Fluttershy and Pinkie arguing S4E21.png Rainbow has had enough S4E21.png Rainbow "no play" S4E21.png Spike sad S4E21.png Rainbow "I am never gonna pass this test" S4E21.png Season five Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rainbow and Rarity grooming their pets S5E13.png Rarity combing Opalescence's tail S5E13.png Rarity nods off as she combs S5E13.png Rarity accidentally pokes Opal with the comb S5E13.png Rarity "didn't get my normal beauty sleep last night" S5E13.png Opal hissing at Rarity S5E13.png Twilight's friends in agreement S5E13.png Pinkie Pie cartwheels across the room S5E13.png Opalescence chasing tiny Coco Crusoe S5E13.png|Always knew that cat was evil... Canterlot Boutique Rarity looks away S5E14.png Rarity looks at Opal S5E14.png Rarity "it's just you, Opal" S5E14.png Opal playing with toy S5E14.png Opal walks away angrily S5E14.png Season six Flutter Brutter Zephyr Breeze looking at Opalescence S6E11.png Opalescence dips her paw in yellow dye S6E11.png Opalescence shaking dye onto the fabric S6E11.png Opalescence licking dye off her paw S6E11.png Opalescence glaring at Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png Opalescence snarling at Zephyr Breeze S6E11.png|Good kitty P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Gummy, Winona, and Opalescence appear S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle greeting her friends' pets S6E22.png Pets entering Twilight Sparkle's castle S6E22.png Opalescence nuzzling Twilight's hooves S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle reading Applejack's note S6E22.png Spike watches Opalescence walk away S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle "come on, Spike!" S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle goes to meet her friends S6E22.png Season seven Fluttershy Leans In Fluttershy, Rarity, and Dandy in Carousel Boutique S7E5.png Rarity awestruck; Fluttershy concerned S7E5.png Rarity "loving the print on those!" S7E5.png Fluttershy "there must be some mistake" S7E5.png Fluttershy "we have no need for curtains" S7E5.png Fluttershy "everything is gonna look natural" S7E5.png Fluttershy thanking Dandy Grandeur S7E5.png Fluttershy leaving Carousel Boutique S7E5.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Opalescence yowling in fright S7E19.png Rarity sulking on her couch with ice cream S7E19.png Applejack "havin' a fabulous mane" S7E19.png Rarity looking pitiful at her friends S7E19.png Rarity "it's lovely of you to say" S7E19.png Rarity "but it's hard to argue with" S7E19.png Rarity buries her face in the couch fabric S7E19.png Twilight Sparkle "you lost some confidence" S7E19.png Rarity still feeling sorry for herself S7E19.png Twilight "something you can get back" S7E19.png Twilight Sparkle hugging Rarity S7E19.png Rarity realizes Twilight Sparkle is right S7E19.png Rarity "the only pony behaving differently" S7E19.png Rarity feeling optimistic again S7E19.png Rarity "shine from the outside in" S7E19.png Rarity jumping off of her couch S7E19.png Starlight Glimmer observing Rarity S7E19.png Starlight sees floating diamond-studded bracelets S7E19.png Starlight Glimmer asks Rarity what she's doing S7E19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Fluttershy petting Rarity's pet cat Opal EGS1.png Rainbow, Sunset, and Fluttershy listen to Rarity EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking at Applejack EGS1.png Main six share a laugh over their dancing EGS1.png Rarity "we don't have to let them win!" EGS1.png Rarity "that is our video concept!" EGS1.png Rarity "I am going straight to Crystal Prep" EGS1.png Rarity "messed with the wrong girls!" EGS1.png Rarity "who's with me?!" EGS1.png Rarity's friends unsure about her plan EGS1.png Twilight volunteers to accompany Rarity EGS1.png Twilight "maybe I can try to reason with them" EGS1.png Rarity "that's the spirit!" EGS1.png Rarity pulling Twilight Sparkle along EGS1.png Rest of Mane Seven watch Twilight and Rarity leave EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Pet Project Opalescence sitting on a velvet pillow SS7.png Tank lying on a velvet pillow SS7.png Mane Six playing with their pets SS7.png Rarity brushing Opalescence's tail SS7.png Mane Six's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Mane Seven's pets in a camera shot SS7.png Ray rejoining the Mane Six's pets SS7.png Mane Seven's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Photograph of the Mane Seven's pets SS7.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png Rainbow Dash "whole afternoon with just me" SS12.png Rainbow Dash starts reading Daring Do SS12.png Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in her room SS12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) DIY with Applejack Applejack holding a paint roller EGDS29.png Applejack holding can of brown paint EGDS29.png Opalescence hisses at brown paint EGDS29.png Applejack looking annoyed again EGDS29.png Applejack holding can of purple paint EGDS29.png Applejack disapproves of paint color EGDS29.png Opalescence ripping up the fabric EGDS29.png Opalescence making big cute eyes EGDS29.png Opalescence napping on the floor EGDS29.png Camera starting to fall over EGDS29.png Rarity's new dressing room completed EGDS29.png Rarity and Opalescence sleeping in bed EGDS29.png FOMO Rarity's friends surprise her with a party EGDS40.png Mane 6 throw a surprise party for Rarity EGDS40.png Rainbow "spend your birthday alone" EGDS40.png Pinkie puts party hat on Rarity's head EGDS40.png Rarity stammering with confusion EGDS40.png Rarity "of course not, darling!" EGDS40.png Rarity "I knew you had something" EGDS40.png Rarity "from the very beginning!" EGDS40.png Camping Must-Haves Privacy screen with Opalescence on it EGDS43.png Opalescence on a hypoallergenic pillow EGDS43.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Rarity sleeping in bed with Opalescence EGFF.png Memories of Sunset leave Rarity's head EGFF.png Season nine She's All Yak Yona with mane that's too furry S9E7.png Opalescence appears on Yona's head S9E7.png Rarity singing "don't you worry" S9E7.png Yona with Opalescence on her head S9E7.png Rarity "I almost forgot!" S9E7.png The Last Problem Rarity trotting across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on blue background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 cover F.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene covers version.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene seamlessHD.jpg Comic issue 5 cover B.jpg Comic issue 5 cover B textless.jpg Comic issue 7 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 7 rough shared edition cover.jpg MLPFIM 15 Blank Cover.jpg Comic issue 23 cover A.jpg Comic issue 23 cover B.jpg Comic issue 23 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 23 credits page.jpg Comic issue 41 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 41 sub cover textless.jpg Comic issue 46 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 54 credits page.jpg Jetpack Comics MicroSeries Issue 1 Variant.jpg MLP Micro-series Issue 1 Shared Variant.jpg Comic micro 3 Double Midnight cover.jpg Micro-Series issue 3 Double Midnight cover textless.jpg Comic micro 3 page 3.png Comic micro 3 page 7.png Comic micro 4 cover A.png Micro-Series issue 4 cover A textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 34 cover RI.jpg Friends Forever issue 34 credits page.jpg ''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover RI.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover RI textless.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 credits page.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Other Comic issue 1 box set 3rd printing.jpg Miscellaneous Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped S3E11.png Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png Just for Sidekicks EW promotional.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Opal balancing act S1E14.png|Season 1 Opalescence notices toy mouse gone S2E07.png|Season 2 Opal scratching the curtain S3E11.png|Season 3